Sofia the First: Kingdom Fighters
by Isiah02
Summary: The first ever Sofia the First fighting tournament. Who will be crowned Kingdom Fighting King and Queen? Regular Universe and will include The Dark Mermaid Queen and Sofia: The Arrival AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

**Tom: What up?**

**Isiah: And welcome to Sofia the First: Kingdom Fighters! Now, I've been watching some cool action packed stuff on YouTube, and made me think for a second. This would make a good Sofia the First story.**

**Tom: Because the best part of it is we're gonna let you decide on who should battle who. Just put in your review who you wanna see fight and we'll post it on the story. There will be regular Sofia the First characters and Nightmare Sofia and the Proxies if you guys read The Dark Mermaid Queen and Sofia: The Arrival.**

**Isiah: So let us know who you wanna see battle each other.**

**Tom: Good readers, remember to review nicely. No flames. How Does It Feel will be continued soon. Don't forget Enchanted City. Hollar at your boys! YEAH!**

**Isiah: Until next time.**


	2. Prince James vs Princess Vivian

**Quick Random Moment**

***Tom plays Five Nights at Freddy's***

**Tom: Okay. Where is... *sees a mascot running down the hall and screams* I saw him running!**

* * *

><p><strong>Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!<strong>

**Tom: What goes on, everyone?**

**Isiah: And welcome back to Sofia the First: Kingdom Fighters. Our first fight is from the Sofia the First Fanboy. He requested that we should do Princess Vivian vs. Prince James. I know it seems weird. But think of it like Mortal Kombat or Street Fighter or some stuff like that.**

**Tom: Bro, check this out. I put $75 on Prince James.**

**Isiah: Okay, dude. All I have to say to you is good luck. And now everyone, our first fight shall begin. Btw I'm putting $100 on Vivian.**

**Tom: Why?**

**Isiah: Idk. Something told me I should put $100 on her. Anyway, let's do this!**

* * *

><p>In the blue corner comes a prince with blonde hair, wearing a green t-shirt, long green pants, and black sneakers. His weapon is a one of the swords that Sir Finigan gave him back in The Silent Knight. You guys didn't see it because it was a scene that I&amp;T made up. Anyway, his fighting style is Kung Fu and likes to make people tap out. Ladies and gentlemen, Prince James!<p>

And his opponent in the red corner comes a princess with black hair, wearing a red dress and for some apparent reason, wearing a diaper. Her weapon is a toy raddle useful as a sword. Her fighting style is Ti Kwan Doe and she may look like a baby, but to all our good fighting fans out there, do not be fooled. Ladies and gentlemen, Princess Vivian.

Ding! Ding!

**Song: Oval Raceway-Road Trip Adventure**

**Isiah: Yeah, we decided to get some songs that are action like. So here you go.**

Vivian comes out and delivers the first punch to James' face making the crowd jump out their seats and cheer for Vivian. She delivers a few more blows to James' face before when she came to the fifth blow, James dodged it and took Vivian's weapon from her pocket. Now James had two weapons on him. He took out his sword and began trying to cut Vivian with it along using her weapon.

But Vivian didn't run. She continued to deliver blows at the face of the Prince James. She then gave him a kick to his stomach after her tenth punch was blocked by James' sword. She was ready for another blow when James suddenly dropped both his and Vivian's weapons.

"FORGET THIS," James yelled as he grabbed Vivian by her ankles making her fall on her back. "You wanna look like a baby, then you're gonna act like a baby!" He then put one leg between both her legs and crossed them together. Then turning around putting Vivian in the Sharpshooter.

**Isiah: Damn.**

**Tom: YES! MAKE THAT LITTLE GIRL TAP OUT!**

James put a lot of pressure on the poor princess. Her screaming in pain dying to get out. But someway somehow she wasn't tapping out. She used a lot of might to reached the gate making the prince release the submission move.

"Get up and fight you little baby," James taunted. There was only try to get up from Vivian. But as soon as she was on her knees, James decided to be dirty and kick the poor diapered princess fighter in her side of her stomach. "Oops," James again taunted. "Guess this round's over."

**Tom: I think someone just lost $100.**

**Isiah: Says the guy who keeps on talking crap and he won't live to see his $75 times 2.**

"It's not over yet," Vivian yelled suddenly getting up quickly and ready for another fight. She began delivering a few kicks to James' stomach then to his face. Then picking up her weapon and smacking James around the face with it. When she reached her tenth blow, she knocked James off the mat and falling into the water.

Round over.

"And that's why you should never be fooled when you see me as a baby," Vivian said as she stood in the middle of the mat letting the crowd cheer her name.

* * *

><p><strong>Isiah: YES!<strong>

**Tom: Man, this that bull-crap!**

**Isiah: That's what you get, bro!**

**Tom: Man, whatever.**

**Isiah: Guys, we hope you enjoyed this fight because the next one I'm gonna pick. But I'm sure you'll enjoy it. Again, we wanna thank Sofia the First Fanboy for the request.**

**Tom: Guys, please give us more request for the story. Review nicely. No flames. We'll see you next time for the last chapter of The Offended Mermaid Queen. See you later. Hollar at your boys! We love y'all. YEAH!**

**Isiah: Until next time.**


	3. Author's Note

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

**Tom: What up?**

**Isiah: And welcome back to Kingdom Fighters. Hate to do you like this, but this isn't a fight. This is an Author's Note. And we'll explain why.**

**Tom: I know it's been a hell of a while since we've updated this story. We had other stories in the way. Plus we have no requests for it yet. So if you guys can get some ideas for a fight, that'll be real great. Just type it in your review.**

**Isiah: We would highly appreciate that. And also, there's a game coming out soon. It's called Mortal Kombat X. We saw some videos from there about the characters and there fighting styles. My boy Tom and I were thinking that we would talk about Sofia the First characters and gave them fighting styles and put them in a fight with someone. So, if you guys can give us some character names, Tom and I can give them a fighting style and talk about it and show an example of it.**

**Tom: It's optional, but highly recommended if you wanna see some cool action packed fighting. And also fatalities will be used. So please, give us some ideas or character names and we'll post it in the story, and maybe give you a shout out. Please review nicely. No flames. Again, we're sorry for updating so late. And also when you get the chance, check out the latest update on Five Nights at Dunwitty's Pizza. It's coming along great, if you ask me. See y'all later. Hollar at your boys. Yeah.**

**Isiah: Until next time.**


	4. Mamanu vs Princess Ivy

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here.**

**Tom: What up?**

**Isiah: And welcome back to Sofia the First: Kingdom Fighters. See, I told you the little Author's Note will be interesting for you guys. Our first fight was requested by a good friend of ours Niagara14301. He said we should do Mamanu(from The Emerald Key) vs. Princess Ivy(from The Curse of Princess Ivy).**

**Tom: Can't wait to see what this is.**

**Isiah: Me either, bro. Let's do this!**

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Enchantia Castle Show Stage<strong>

On the left side comes a portal coming out of it revealing Mamanu with a skull in her hand. Coming from the other side walks Princess Ivy with an evil look on her face.

"I'd say," Mamanu said as she threw the skull on the ground. "You'd be real beautiful as my slave." Ivy taking it a little bit as a compliment cracked her knuckles.

"May the best villain win," Ivy said.

"Oh. I plan to for sure," Mamanu said thinking that her fight will be easy.

**Tom: Round 1. Fight!**

Ivy got the first few hits by giving Mamanu a kick to her stomach, to her face, and then to her chest making her fall. Mamanu got up and took out her sorcery stick. Ivy dodged the attacks Mamanu was giving. Until it came to where Mamanu gave Ivy a hit to Ivy's chest and then to her legs making her fall.

Mamanu used sorcery to change her form into Cedric. (Now it's in Cedric's view.) He fired three fire skulls at Ivy, but she jumped all three and summoned one of her butterflies from in the air to go at Cedric and eat some of his flesh. The butterfly soon flew away and Cedric came at Ivy grabbing her and picking her up by her throat taking some of her energy making Ivy scream in pain. Cedric then threw Ivy on the ground and turned back to Mamanu. (Now it's back into Mamanu's view.)

**Tom: Mamanu wins.**

"It's sad to see such a pretty face in pain," Mamanu laughed. Ivy knew she wasn't gonna take her defeat lying down. She gave the ground a pounce and got back up.

**Tom: Round 2. Fight!**

Mamanu transformed herself into Amber. "Nice trick," Ivy said as she summoned another one of her butterflies to charge at Amber's face, then another one at Amber's feet making her fall. Ivy then teleported to the air landing on Amber making her fall on her back. Giving Amber two stomps on her stomach making Amber sit up only to see a kick coming to her from behind.

Amber got back up and shot two fan blades at Ivy only to have them shot back at herself from behind. Ivy took this as an advantage and grabbed Amber. She then kicked her in the stomach and took out a butterfly skull and shot it at Amber's face making Amber scream in pain. The skull exploded right afterwards making Amber fall and Ivy winning the second match.

**Tom: Ivy wins.**

"deadliness before beauty," Ivy said tucking her hair back. Amber turning back into Mamanu got back up and dusted the dirt off her outfit.

**Tom: Round 3. Fight!**

Mamanu used sorcery to control Ivy's mind and made her come towards her. "Now you're mine," Mamanu said after letting out a laugh. She then casted a spell to bring out a human skull and gave it to Ivy. She then made Ivy throw the skull at her face breaking her jaw. Then Mamanu ran up to Ivy and got on top of her and pounced her face. She got off of her right afterwards.

Ivy somehow not beaten got up and performed a handstand, grabbing Mamanu by her face with her legs and broke her jaw. She then kicked Mamanu in the face breaking her nose and making her fly across the stage. Ivy teleported to the other side and powerfully zapped Mamanu with her hand breaking her back. She then kicked Mamanu a few feet across the stage.

"I guess it's time for me to finish you," Ivy said summoning two of her butterflies. They lifted her up in the air and disappeared letting Ivy fall down and landing on Mamanu's chest making her fall on the ground. Ivy's feet right through Mamanu's chest and back area. She easily gotten her feet out from her chest. "It's too bad I had to get your filthy blood all over my shoes," Ivy said. "And on the bottom of my gown also. Oh well." She then did a pose and smiled evilly.

**Tom: Ivy wins. Fatality!**

* * *

><p><strong>Isiah: Not bad for a start. Wouldn't you agree, Tom?<strong>

**Tom: Yeah. Not too shabby.**

**Isiah: Guys, we understood the Author's Note in Five Nights at Dunwitty's Pizza. So we decided to make it up to you by posting this. We hope you enjoyed it.**

**Tom: Please review nicely. No flames. Again, we wanna give a shout out to Niagara14301 for this sweet request. Don't forget to check out the Author's Note for Five Nights at Dunwitty's Pizza if you haven't seen it yet. Hollar at your boys! Yeah.**

**Isiah: Until next time.**


	5. King Roland II vs Cedric the Sorcerer

**Isiah: What up? It's Isiah and Tom.**

**Tom: What's good?**

**Isiah: And welcome back to Sofia the First: Kingdom Fighters. This fight was an idea that came to me somehow. I discussed it with Tom and he said it was a great idea.**

**Tom: Heck yeah. Let's get this started.**

**Isiah: Ready when you are.**

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Royal Battle Arena<strong>

On the left side comes King Roland with a Thor Hammer in his hand. He pounded the ground with it and put it on his back. On the left side comes another King Roland transforming into Cedric with a smile on his face.

"Your soul is mine," Cedric said.

"Yeah? Well come and get it," Roland said.

"I'd be delighted to," Cedric said smiling evilly.

**Tom: Round 1. Fight!**

Cedric got the first hit by throwing a fire skull at Roland. But Roland felt no pain coming from the fire skull. He threw his hammer at Cedric making him vulnerable for a moment. That gave Roland a moment to taunt at his opponent. "Feel the wrath of King Roland II," he said. Cedric, hearing what he said gave Roland a kick to his stomach, then to his face, then adding a flaming spin kick to Roland making him fall to the edge of the arena. Cedric, wasting no time, took out his sword and gave Roland a sword uppercut to his jaw making him fall off the mat and into the spike death trap.

**Tom: Cedric wins.**

"Too bad it had to end so soon," Cedric said as he turned to the rest of the royal family. "Now, as new king, I command you to give me my crown."

"We'll be sure to, Cedric," Miranda said. "After you defeat your second opponent."

Cedric was really excited. "Finally, I'm going to become..." He then remembered what Miranda just said. "Other opponent," he asked confused.

"Yep. Other opponent," Miranda said. "Just look behind you."

Cedric looked to where the a door was at to see it open by itself. Coming out of it was a really different King Roland II. He had four arms and was taller than before. His muscles were slightly bigger. He also had no shirt on him. Just a pair of sweat pants. Cedric was a little nervous about his other opponent.

"My enemies," the four arm king said. "Looks more funny when they're fooled. Wouldn't you agree?"

"I agree dearly," Cedric said. "But except I was referring to you."

Roland then cracked his knuckles and smiled. "I'm gonna make you eat those words," he said.

**Tom: Round 2. Fight!**

Cedric used magic to turn himself into Sofia. Roland however didn't buy it. He grabbed the little girl and pounded her face out. Then throwing her on the ground. Sofia got back up and dragon kicked Roland in his chest making him fall, but quickly getting back up.

Roland, really ready to do his next move, grabbed Sofia by her waist with his lower two arms and squeezing her skull with his upper arms, not pushing it together, but breaking it. Then he tossed the fake up and grabbed her by her feet and slammed her on the ground breaking her skull more and upper area. Sofia then turned back to Cedric.

**Tom: Roland wins.**

"Thought you could out-do me with a soul stealing spell," Roland laughed. "Well I gotta say. That was seriously pathetic." Cedric on the other hand took a moment to get back up. He had a very irritating look on his face.

"My souls make me many," Cedric said. "Your four arms make you one. I WILL DEFEAT YOU!"

**Tom: Round 3. Fight!**

Roland jumped way in the air, then coming down standing on Cedric. Then Roland slid the sorcerer on the other side of the mat. Cedric then got back up and used magic to turn into Miranda. Roland smiled and said," You gotta be kidding me." He then used all of his arms to grab the fake queen. "Looks like you need another lesson," Roland said before using his lower fists to punch Miranda's ribs and nearly breaking half of them. Then he used his upper fists to punch in Miranda's face breaking her skull. Then just for fun, he grabbed the fake's face and punched it breaking his skull more and making Miranda fall to the ground. She then turned back to Cedric.

Roland walked up to Cedric and grabbed him by his sides with his upper arms. He then used his lower arms to tear off his legs. Then flipping him over and tearing off his arms. And for the finishing touch, he tore off his body. He then raised his fist in victory.

**Tom: Roland wins. Fatality!**

* * *

><p><strong>Isiah: I just have one thing to say about that. Brutal. Readers, please let us know your requests for the next fight in your review section and we'll try to post it in the next fight.<strong>

**Tom: Readers, please review nicely. No flames. Like Isiah said, let us know who you want to fight next. We're a little desperate to know. But anyway, we hope you enjoyed the fight. See y'all later. We love y'all. Hollar at your boys. Yeah.**

**Isiah: Until next time.**


	6. Queen Miranda vs Miss Nettle

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here.**

**Tom: What up?**

**Isiah: And welcome back to Kingdom Fighters. This next fight was Tom's idea.**

**Tom: I thought maybe it was time that I had part of the idea making. It'll be real cool.**

**Isiah: Here we go!**

* * *

><p><strong>Location: The Floating Palace Battle Arena<strong>

On one side comes Queen Miranda floating on the arena and landing on the ground. One the other side comes Miss. Nettle flying onto the arena letting out laughs.

"So beautiful and yet so dead," Nettle said.

Hmph. I've always wanted to fight a clown," Miranda said.

"In the end, I'll make sure you look like one," Nettle said.

**Tom: Round 1. Fight.**

Miranda started off by 3 throwing fireballs in the air. Miss. Nettle ran up to do a dragon kick only to be caught by one of the fireballs. Miranda took out her pole and backflip kicked Miss. Nettle while she was in the air. Miss. Nettle got up and used magic to grab Miranda and throw her on the other side of the Floating Palace. Nettle then flew up to the queen and bicycle kicked Miranda's face.

Miranda got up and quickly teleported to the other side of the ship and laid a punch on Miss. Nettle's gut and quickly teleporting to the side she was first at and laid another punch on Nettle's lower back. Miranda then turned the fairy around and threw her in the air, kicking her in the gut three times, and using her pole to grab the fairy and slam her on the ground, adding a land on her back with it.

**Tom: Miranda wins.**

"Foolish of you to think you can beat me," Miranda said as she flew to her side of the ship. Miss. Nettle got back up with a mad impression on her face. "You think you can out-do me with just that," she asked.

**Tom: Round 2. Fight.**

Miss Nettle used magic to teleport in the air and kick Miranda in the chest. But when she tried a second time, Miranda grabbed Miss. Nettle's leg and slammed her on the ground. Miss Nettle got up and used magic to summon another Miss. Nettle to grab Miranda by her arms. The real Nettle then punched Miranda in the face breaking her jaw. The other Miss Nettle kicked Miranda on her back breaking the lower side of her back. And for the fun of it, the real Miss Nettle kicked Miranda in her stomach making her vomit all over her leg. The fake Nettle left the arena afterwards while the real Miss Nettle laughed her butt off.

"My turn," Miranda said darkly as she grabbed Miss Nettle, pulled out a knife and stabbed Miss Nettle in her knee making her get on her knee. Then Miranda took out another knife and stabbed Miss. Nettle's other knee making her get on her other knee. And for the fun of it, Miranda kicked Miss. Nettle in her face breaking her nose and making her fall to the other side of the arena.

Miranda thought of a way to think of a way to finish off Miss. Nettle. When she though of a way, she walked up to Miss. Nettle and screamed in her ear. She screamed so loud that Miss. Nettle's head blew off making her body fall to the ground. Miranda then flew in the air slightly.

**Tom: Miranda wins. Fatality!**

* * *

><p><strong>Isiah: There's a chance that fatality might have something to do with Miranda's singing voice in the show.<strong>

**Tom: Might be. She is a hell of a good singer though.**

**Isiah: Completely true. Guys, we hope you enjoyed this fight. We're really desperate to know what other requests you have for more fights. And we're thinking of doing tag team fights also.**

**Tom: Our good readers, please review nicely. No flames. Sofia the First: Kingdom Racers will be continued soon. Same goes for Love Thoughts, and Five Nights at Dunwitty's Pizza. We love you guys. Thanks for the support you give us every day. See you all later. Hollar at your boys! Yeah!**

**Isiah: Until next time.**


	7. Prince James vs Prince Hugo

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

**Tom: What up?**

**Isiah: And welcome back to Sofia the First: Kingdom Fighters! We're back from a hell of a long update. I think it's been a week since we updated something. But whatever. we're back.**

**Tom: I hear that. We also had a good fight in mind for you to enjoy. I'm pretty sure these two fighters would be in character to fight each other. I'll give you a hint. They're both princes.**

**Isiah: Enjoy it, everyone.**

* * *

><p><strong>Location: The white version of Enchantia(The Enchantia that Princess Ivy created)<strong>

On one side comes a prince with blonde hair and green sweat pants. On the other side comes another prince in a robotic suit.

"I knew you were a bad racer, James, but you'll be a worse fighter," Hugo said.

James smiled and gave the ground a pounce. "Boom goes the cannon," he yelled.

"Not really," Hugo said glaring.

**Tom: Round 1. Fight!**

Hugo got the first hit by firing a rocket to James' chest. He then fired another one in the air but it didn't hit James when it landed. James gave Hugo a sign that told him to bring it on. Hugo came charging at the prince in green pants, but he soon found an uppercut to his jaw. He then found a green fire ball coming at him and a backflip kick after it making Hugo land on the ground.

Hugo got back up and came back at James with a flame thrower and a sweep with his leg. James made a fist when he got up and punched Hugo in his crotch really hard making him fall to his knees. James then finished the round by kicking Hugo in the stomach and in the face. Then he added a hard kick to the face with his other foot.

**Tom: James wins.**

James did a flip and yelled, "Brilliant!" Hugo used his jetpack to get back up.

**Tom: Round 2. FIGHT!**

Hugo grabbed James by his throat and lifted him in the air. He then grabbed a sword and stabbed James in the stomach five times before throwing him to the other side of the arena. James got back up quickly and said," Wanna do that again?"

"Don't mind if I do," Hugo said as he teleported to the other side of the arena. James quickly caught him and punched him in his crotch three times causing serious injuries to his crotch. Then James kicked Hugo in the face again breaking his jaw and making him fall to the ground.

James walked up a now dizzy Hugo and made a fireball and shot it to his stomach making Hugo get on his knees. James then powered up his hand and went through Hugo's skull ripping it out afterwards.

**Tom: James wins. Fatality.**

* * *

><p><strong>Isiah: Another fight down. YEAH!<strong>

**Tom: Hey. That's my line.**

**Isiah: Oh, please. It was just a one time thing.**

**Tom: Whatever.**

**Isiah: Our good friends. We again wanna say sorry for the late updates to our stories. A lot of things have been too crazy for me and Tom. We'll keep trying to update more often.**

**Tom: Readers. Please tell us in your reviews who you wanna see fight next and we'll get it done as soon as we can. And don't forget to see the two endings of Five Nights at Dunwitty's Pizza. A number two is under works. We love you guys. Thanks for the support you give every day. See y'all later. Hollar at your boys! Yeah!**

**Isiah: Until next time.**


	8. Intro Quotes

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here.**

**Tom: What's up?**

**Isiah: And welcome back to Sofia the First: Kingdom Fighters. Now I was looking at the other fights in the story and I noticed the intro quotes in the beginning. It gave me an idea to do some intro quotes in this chapter.**

**Tom: And also we'll have four mystery characters revealed in the next chapter. We'll give you some hints. Three of them are from Disney. One of the Disney characters is an enemy. Another one is a Disney Princess. The third Disney character is from a movie that came out in the end of 2013.**

**Isiah: And for the one that's not a Disney character, it's an talking animal from 20th Century Fox. I really don't know how much of a hint that is to you guys, but if it's a good hint, that's great. If it isn't, that's fine also. We'll reveal them in the next chapter.**

**Tom: But in the meantime, enjoy the intro quotes we have so far.**

* * *

><p><strong>Princess Sofia vs. Prince Desmond<strong>

On one side comes a princess in a purple tracksuit. On the other side comes a prince in a white t shirt and blue sweatpants.

"As a friend, can you not take this beating too personally," Sofia asked.

"Friends do things for each other," Desmond said.

"Good. Now I'll feel less guilty when I win," Sofia said smiling.

**Queen Emmaline vs. Plank**

On one side is a puddle with a mermaid coming out of it. One the other side comes a merman with blades coming from his wrists.

"Plankton the Merman," Emmaline said glaring at her opponent.

Plank cracked his knuckles as he spoke. "Forgive me for this win I will take from your hands Queen Emmaline," he said.

"I will forgive the fact that I am a match for no one which will prove how I can defeat you," Emmaline said.

**King Roland vs. Queen Miranda**

On one side comes a king with a Thor Hammer. He slammed it on the ground. On the other side comes a queen floating in the air landing down softly.

"A king against his own wife. How interesting," Roland said.

"Nice to see you too, Roland," Miranda said sarcastically.

"But please excuse me if I scramble your chances of defeating me," Roland smiled.

**Cedric the Sorcerer vs. Mamanu the Sorceress**

On one side comes a sorcerer with a head in his hand. On the other side comes a sorceress cracking her knuckles.

"Help me take over the kingdom, alright," Cedric said.

"King Roland never liked you," Mamanu growled.

Cedric threw the head on the ground. "I heard you really suck as a royal sorceress," Cedric said.

**Slickwell vs. Princess Ivy**

On one side comes a man with two swords in his hands. On the other side comes a princess with an evil smile on her face.

"How about you and I drop this fight and head back to my house," Slickwell said interested in the princess.

"If there's one thing I hate more than royals, it's their servants," Ivy said cracking her knuckles.

"I'm gonna go ahead and take that as a no. Oh well," Slickwell said glaring.

**Prince James vs. Miss. Nettle**

On one side comes a prince in light green sweatpants. One the other side comes a fairy floating on the ground.

"Prince James," Miss Nettle growled.

James performed a kick as he spoke. "Hello my evil teacher," he said.

"What I did was for business and don't forget it," Miss Nettle said.

**Princess Sofia vs. Prince Hugo**

On one side comes a princess with flaming palms. On the other side comes a prince appearing from the ground.

"What's the meaning of this," Hugo asked.

"Must everything have meaning," Sofia asked smiling.

"No. But your beating will," Hugo said.

* * *

><p><strong>Isiah: If this was too short, we're sorry. We'll try to get more intro quotes in.<strong>

**Tom: As always, please review nicely. No flames are allowed please. Like we said, four characters will be revealed in the next chapter. See you all later. Hollar at your boys. Yeah!**

**Isiah: Until next time.**


	9. The Four Revealed Characters

**Quick Random Moment**

***Princess Sofia vs. Cedric the Sorcerer***

***Sofia the Worst comes from Princess Sofia's heart and disappears***

**Isiah/Tom: What the hell?**

* * *

><p><strong>Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!<strong>

**Tom: What up?**

**Isiah: And welcome back to Sofia the First: Kingdom Fighters! Now in the last chapter we said that four new characters will be revealed in this story. And that's what we're going to do right now.**

**Tom: Please be aware that these are not Sofia the First characters. Here we go.**

* * *

><p>A witch with grey hair come towards the fighting arena and laughs evilly. A red haired mermaid walks on the fighting stage next to the witch with water coming from her hands. A snow portrait of a queen appears on the ground with a snow queen coming out of it. And last but sure as hell not least, a red sweater chipmunk appears on the stage taking out his swords and smiling.<p>

**Mother Gothel's arrival**

**Princess Ariel's arrival**

**Queen Elsa's arrival**

**Alvin the Chipmunk's arrival**

* * *

><p><strong>Isiah: How's that for a surprise?<strong>

**Tom: I find that really great.**

**Isiah: I figured you would.**

**Tom: Everyone, please let us know in your review who you want to see fight next and we'll post it as soon as we can. We hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget about the song we made. See y'all later. Hollar at your boys. We love y'all. Yeah!**

**Isiah: Until next time.**


	10. Princess Anna vs Prince Hans

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

**Tom: What up?**

**Isiah: And welcome back to Sofia the First: Kingdom Fighters! Now when I finished the last chapter, I couldn't help but notice that we got a couple of requests for fights. But I also wanna get the new-comers a chance.**

**Tom: But we'll do the requests you guys have for us. Our next fight was from Niagara14301. He had a very interesting request for us. So let's do this.**

**Isiah: Great. Tom, you have the popcorn?**

***Tom eats all the popcorn***

**Tom: What?**

**Isiah: Never mind.**

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Aredelle Throne Room<strong>

On one side comes an adult princess with flaming fists. On the other side comes a prince with a ninja sword on his back.

"Move it or lose it," Princess Anna said.

"Move what or lose what," Prince Hans asked.

"I'll show you, smart one," Anna said.

**Tom: Round 1. Fight.**

Quickly appearing from the Han's side, Anna got the first hit by grabbing Han's shoulders and throwing him on the other side of the arena. Prince Hans grabbed his sword and gave Anna two slashes to her chest. He then grabbed the princess and stuck a knife in her neck. Then another one to her cheek. And finishing it with a kick to the face making Anna fly to the other side.

Anna quickly got up and grabbed Hans by his throat, threw him in the air, quickly taking out her two swords and stabbed the prince in his chest, She then threw Hans to the wall and slammed his face in it 4 times before throwing him on the other side of the arena.

**Tom: Anna wins.**

Anna did a cartwheel yelling victoriously. Hans took a moment to figure out what happened before getting up slowing.

**Tom: Round 2. Fight.**

Anna grabbed Hans and gave him a quick deck in the face, then adding a spin kick. Anna then grabbed Hans again and punched him in his crotch damaging his lower body, Then adding a punch to his face breaking his nose. And finishing it off with a throw to the other side of the arena.

Anna slowly walked up to Hans and tore off his left leg and threw it to the side. Then she tore off his right arm and threw that to the side. She then decided to walk away before quickly coming back and giving Hans one more powerful deck to his face making him fall.

**Tom: Anna wins. Fatality.**

* * *

><p><strong>Isiah: We hope you enjoyed this little fight we had. Niagara wanted it to be a rematch when Anna decked Hans in the movie Frozen if you guys ever watched it. I'll be honest. I only watched it once. But I wanna watch it again so bad.<strong>

**Tom: That day will come. Probably. Anyway, please review nicely. No flames. Keep the requests coming also. We have some new characters revealed in the last chapter. That might give you guys some ideas. See you all later. Hollar at your boys. Yeah.**

**Isiah: Until next time.**


	11. Alvin Seville vs Cedric the Sorcerer

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

**Tom: Yo, what's up?**

**Isiah: And welcome back to Sofia the First: Kingdom Fighters! It's time that I take one of the secret characters into action. Starting with the one and only Alvin Seville!**

**Tom: Aww, snap, I'm hype for this!**

**Isiah: Yeah, what the sidekick said. Anyway, if you haven't, go back a couple of chapters and read the four secret characters revealed chapter. Otherwise, enjoy this fight!**

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Island from Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked<strong>

On the right side comes a red sweater chipmunk with two swords on his back. On the left side comes another red sweater chipmunk turning itself into a robe wearing sorcerer.

"So, you took my counterpart's soul, did ya," Alvin said glaring at his opponent.

"Hmph. And what if I did," Cedric asked preparing for combat. "What are you gonna do about it?"

"Remove her from your filthy body," Alvin said.

**Tom: Round 1. Fight!**

Cedric started off the fight by throwing a fireball in the air and hitting Alvin in the face with it. Cedric then gave the chipmunk a couple of kicks to his face. Then adding a flaming punch to it. Alvin got back up quickly only to watch as Cedric changed his form to Alvin's brother Simon. Alvin quickly ran up to his fake brother, took out one of his swords, and gave his opponent a huge cut to his chest. He then gave Simon an uppercut to his jaw making him fall but quickly getting back up.

Simon threw two little blue swords at Alvin. He then grabbed Alvin and gave him a kick to his back, his stomach, then doing a roundhouse kick to his face. But before Alvin fell to the ground, Simon grabbed him and threw him to the other side of the arena. As soon as Simon turned back into Cedric, Alvin teleported to Cedric's side of the arena, punching his face, and then doing an uppercut to his jaw making the sorcerer fall to the other side of the arena.

**Tom: Alvin wins.**

"I. AM. AWESOME," Alvin shouted as he took out his swords and threw them in the air. Then quickly catching them and putting them back on his back. Cedric got up and cracked his neck.

**Tom: Round two. Fight!**

Cedric tried to steal Alvin's soul, only to have it blocked by Alvin's swords. Alvin then kick Cedric in his stomach, then doing a flaming backflip kick to his face. Cedric got back up and quickly changed his form to Brittany. She quickly threw two little pink swords at Alvin, then teleporting in the air, kicking Alvin in his chest, then doing the same thing on the other side. And to top off her combo, Brittany jumped on Alvin and started biting on his flesh making Alvin scream and beg to stop.

Brittany changed her form back to Cedric. Alvin quickly got back up and used one of his spears to go through Cedric's chest and pull the sorcerer towards him. Alvin then took out both of his swords and yelled, "It's go time!" Alvin stuck both of his swords through Cedric's stomach and pulled them out painfully going through the bottom of his spine. Alvin then powered up his foot and gave Cedric a powerful flaming backflip kick breaking his jaw.

After both fighters were on the ground, Alvin pulled up his sweater sleeves and jumped right on Cedric's face and scratched his face painfully. He scratched and scratched until there was no more skin on Cedric's face and he fell on the ground with his skull coming off his body.

**Tom: Alvin wins. Fatality!**

* * *

><p><strong>Isiah: About dang time we used one of the secret characters.<strong>

**Tom: I'll say.**

**Isiah: Readers, if you want, you can post in your reviews which one of the secret characters you want to see fight in the next chapter. And if you don't know who the secret characters are, then go back a couple of chapters and read the one that has the four characters revealed.**

**Tom: Everyone, don't forget to review nicely. Flames are straight up not allowed. Like we said before, a sequel to Five Nights at Dunwitty's Pizza is under works. We love you guys. Thanks for the support you give us every day. See y'all later. Hollar at your boys! Yeah.**

**Isiah: Until next time.**


	12. Mom's the Word Fight

**Isiah: What up?! Isiah and Tom here!**

**Tom: What up?**

**Isiah: And welcome back to Sofia the First: Kingdom Fighters! Hope you had a great Mothers Day. I have a perfect idea for a fight in honor of late Mothers Day.**

**Tom: Wonder what that's gonna be. As if I didn't know.**

**Isiah: Whatever dude. Let's begin.**

* * *

><p>Location: Junberry Island<p>

On one side comes a woman floating and landing on the ground. On the other side comes a witch with a sword and a head in both her hands.

"We mustn't fight, Marla," Miranda said tucking her hair back.

"I'm afraid we must, Miranda," Marla said throwing the head she had to the side.

"You were my only friend," Miranda said letting out an smirk.

**Tom: Round 1. Fight.**

Marla started the fight off by using magic to grab Miranda and throw her on the ground. Then quickly teleporting to the other side and landing a punch and a super kick to Miranda's back. Miranda quickly got up and grabbed Marla and threw her to her side of the arena. Miranda then ran to Marla and threw her in the air again, but this time took out her nun chucks and did a triple kick combo with a powerful nan chuck slap to the crotch causing Marla to fall on the ground painfully.

Marla got up, quickly grabbed Miranda and did a magical pressure point on her neck allowing Miranda to find some harsh pain on her neck. Marla then kicked Miranda in the jaw making her fall on the ground. Miranda got back up and grabbed Marla and performed a backflip kick making Marla fly to a sailing log on the water. Miranda quickly joined the ride along.

**Tom: Miranda wins.**

Miranda slowly walked back to the other aide of the log looking at Marla saying, "I see you starring at my butt." Marla disappeared and reappeared ready for the second round.

**Tom: Round 2. Fight!**

Miranda threw three fireballs in the air and shot one at Marla's face. Then shooting another one at her stomach. Marla summoned a toy witch to charge at Miranda and exploded right in her face giving the witch a chance to use magic to grab the queen and slam her on the ground. Marla then performed a magic slide to Miranda making her fall off the log and into the water. Miranda immediately drowned.

**Tom: Marla wins.**

"Looks like that's that then," Marla said taking out her swords and lifting them in victory.

**Tom: Did you guys really think that we were gonna let Marla go like that?**

**Two minutes later...**

**Tom: Round 3. Fight!**

Miranda quickly teleported to the other side, grabbed Marla by her sides and slammed her on the ground. Marla really having enough used magic to grab the queen and in real anger, slammed Miranda on her stomach breaking her ribs. Marla then appeared in the air and landed Miranda's back breaking parts of it.

Miranda got up and quickly shined a light at Marla's face making her vulnerable. Miranda then teleported to the other side of the log and spin kicked Marla's back breaking it. Then teleporting to the other side and karate chop the witch's face nearing splitting her head open. The queen then took out a fireball and threw it at her opponent's face making her fall.

To finish off the fight, Miranda lifted herself in the air saying, "Happy Mothers Day!" Marla notices this and took out her sword and stabbed herself in the stomach having tons of pain shot through her body. She fell on her knees first and then on her stomach with blood forming a puddle around her.

**Tom: Miranda wins. Hara Kiri.**

* * *

><p><strong>Isiah: Would you look at that. We have someone killing herself in the end.<strong>

**Tom: Was it really worth it?**

**Isiah: Do I look like someone that doesn't get appreciated?**

**Tom: Can I plead the fifth on that one?**

**Isiah: Haha, very funny. Anyway, we hope you enjoyed the fight based off the episode Mom's the Word. We're thinking of doing more fights based off of them.**

**Tom: Our good readers, please do not forget to review nicely. As always flames are not allowed. Also leave some suggestions on fights if you could. That would be real nice. See you all later. Thanks for the support you give us everyday. Hollar at your boys. Yeah.**

**Isiah: Until next time.**


	13. Fatalities

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

**Tom: What up?**

**Isiah: And welcome back to Sofia the First: Kingdom Fighters. Tom and I had some ideas for some fatalities and we thought we could show them in this chapter.**

**Tom: Some might be straight up cool, some may be brutal, and all that good stuff. We hope you enjoy it.**

**Isiah: Let's begin.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cedric the Sorcerer vs. Mamanu the Sorceress<strong>

Cedric used magic to turn himself into a human sized reptile. He then jumped on top of Mamanu's shoulders and threw up acid all over her face tearing the skin off her face. Cedric then jumped off of Mamanu's shoulders and watched as she fell on the ground. Cedric then turned back to his former self.

**Tom: Cedric wins. Fatality.**

Mamanu took out two little swords and shot them at Cedric's feet. She then walked up to the sorcerer and fiercely kissed him on the lips. Cedric then began to choke on the kiss Mamanu gave him before having blood come out of his mouth making him fall to his death.

**Tom: Mamanu wins. Fatality.**

**King Roland vs. Queen Miranda**

Miranda walked up to Roland and took out his throat and shoved it in his mouth making Roland choke on it. Miranda smiled and gave Roland a kiss on the cheek and a tap on his forehead making him fall.

**Tom: Miranda wins. Fatality.**

Roland took out his Thor Hammer and slammed it on the top of Miranda's head making her legs go inside the ground. He hit her a second time making her body go into the ground leaving her face exposed. Roland hit Miranda one more making blood spill from the back of her head killing her. He then raised his hammer up in victory.

**Tom: Roland wins. Fatality.**

**Princess Amber vs. Prince Hugo**

Amber smiled and walked up to Hugo. She then took out her blade fans and cut off Hugo's arms with them. Then she cut off his head. After Hugo fell on the floor, Amber did a pose with her fans.

**Tom: Amber wins. Fatality.**

"Let's do this," Hugo said as he cracked his knuckles. He typed in a code in his cyber robotic arm and aimed it at Amber. She noticed this and tried to run away, but Hugo shot a rocket at her making her explode. He then chuckled evily.

**Tom: Hugo wins. Fatality.**

**Princess Sofia vs. Prince James**

Sofia powered up her legs and posed herself for an attack. She then flamming backflip kicked James' head off. Then powered up her fist and punched his face into his chest making his body explode and leaving his legs.

**Tom: Sofia wins. Fatality.**

James placed his hands on Sofia's sides and twisted it repeated it until he was able to tear her body off her legs. He then slammed Sofia's body on the ground and raised his fists in victory.

**Tom: James wins. Fatality.**

**Queen Emmaline vs. Plank**

Plank cracked his neck before taking out his wrist blades. He then walked up to Emmaline and stuck his blades into her shoulders. Then he severely yanked out her arms and watched as she fell on the ground.

**Tom: Plank wins. Fatality.**

Emmaline opened up Plank's mouth and a balloon full of water down his throat. She then watched as he coughed a few times. Then she took out his water filled stomach and raised it in victory.

**Tom: Emmaline wins. Fatality.**

**Plank vs. Marla**

Plank got on his knee and took a deep breath. Then without warning, he uppercut Marla's head off and made the head land on his blade. He then raised the blade in victory.

**Tom: Plank wins. Fatality.**

Marla let out a chuckle and took out her swords. She then used the swords make cut marks all over Plank's body. To finish off the fight, she used the sword in her right hand to stick it inside Plank's head.

**Tom: Marla wins. Fatally.**

* * *

><p><strong>Isiah: How brutal were those?<strong>

**Tom: Real brutal.**

**Isiah: Anyway we hope you enjoyed the fatalities we have so far. More fatalities and intro quotes to come soon. And we're gonna be real nice and add three more secret characters to the list. And we're not giving out hints this time.**

**Tom: Please let us know in your reviews who you want to see fight next. Flames are not allowed. Thanks for the support you give us every day. Hollar at your boys. Yeah.**

**Isiah: Until next time.**


	14. Sofia the First vs Miss Nettle

**Isiah: What up? It's Isiah.**

**Tom: And Tom.**

**Isiah: And welcome back to Sofia the First: Kingdom Fighters. You guys are showing some love for the fights. But I still didn't have any requests yet.**

**Tom: So here, we have another fight for you guys. And also we wanna do something different during this fight. But we're sure you'll enjoy it.**

**Isiah: Let's do this!**

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Enchantia Castle Ballroom<strong>

On one side comes a princess in purple sweatpants doing punches. On the other side comes a fairy floating into the room.

"Give me your amulet and I'll spare your family," Miss Nettle said before doing a flip.

"You're gonna have to kill me to get it," Sofia said performing a kick.

"Always gotta play it the hard way," Miss Nettle said glaring at her opponent.

**Tom: Round 1. Fight!**

Nettle started off the fight by jumping in the air preparing for an attack but Sofia got the first hit by grabbing Nettle in the air and slamming her on the ground adding a punch to her face afterwards. As soon as Nettle got back up, Sofia dragon kicked her chest. Nettle quickly ran up to Sofia and grabbed her by the waist with her legs and slammed her on the other side of the room. Miss Nettle then grabbed Sofia by her legs with her hands and slammed her on her back.

Sofia got up, grabbed Miss Nettle and threw her near the ballroom window. Also adding a bicycle kick to her face making her crash out the window. Sofia then followed Miss Nettle out the window and started falling. While they were falling, Sofia started punching Miss Nettle's face in. After four punches, Miss Nettle blocked Sofia's next punch and flipped her over so that she was on the bottom. Miss Nettle then started doing her share of punches. But Sofia grabbed Miss Nettle's hand and flipped her over. Sofia then spinned around leaving punches onto Miss Nettle's face before powering up her fist and doing a powerful punch to the fairy's chest making her fall faster and land on the ground harder. Sofia then landed on the ground on her feet.

**Tom: Sofia wins.**

"You're not worth my time," Sofia said as she started to walk away. She then saw Miss Nettle get up and pounce the ground. Sofia prepared for round 2.

**Tom: Round 2. Fight!**

Miss Nettle did a three kick combo to Sofia's chest. Then doing a kick to her stomach and a spin kick to her face making the princess fly to a village house wall. Miss Nettle flew up to Sofia and crashed her through the walls. After about 10 walls, Sofia and Miss Nettle found themselves at a different side of Dunwitty.

Sofia, not caring where she's at performed a forward cartwheel kick to Miss Nettle's head, then doing a backwards cartwheel kick to her jaw breaking it. When Miss Nettle came back down from flying from the kick, Sofia performed a flamming kick to Miss Nettle's face breaking her nose and making her fall to the other side of the arena.

Sofia bowed down before finishing off Miss Nettle. She then powered up her fist and shot it through her chest destroying her heart. Sofia then pulled her fist out and watched as the fairy fell to the ground and raised her fist in victory.

**Tom: Sofia wins. Fatality.**

* * *

><p><strong>Isiah: Guess Sofia showed Miss Nettle that she's nothing to play with.<strong>

**Tom: That's right. Don't mess with Princess Sofia!**

**Isiah: Anyway, we hope you enjoyed this fight. Please give us some more requests for fights if you can. This stuff is nice.**

**Tom: Everyone, please review nicely. Flames are not allowed as always. This fight was kinda new if you ask me. Anyway, see you all later. We love y'all. Hollar at your boys. Yeah!**

**Isiah: Until next time.**


	15. King Roland vs Plank

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here.**

**Tom: Hey, what up?!**

**Isiah: And welcome back to Sofia the First: Kingdom Fighters! I'm having a heck of a good time posting fights in this story. And Tom and I know you're having a good time reading them, because the review section is always packed with reviews.**

**Tom: And we thank you for that. Keep up the good reviews. Anyway, let's get on with the next fight.**

**Isiah: Let's do this!**

* * *

><p><strong>Location: King Roland's Show Coliseum<strong>

On one side comes a king with a Thor Hammer slamming it on the ground. On the other side comes a merman with blades on his wrists.

"Human kings, damn you," Plank said taking out his blades from his wrists.

Roland cracked his neck. "Us human kings reward strength," he said.

"Then I shall have my doom," Plank said preparing for combat.

**Tom: Round 1. Fight.**

Roland got the first hit by quickly power shoving Plank making him fall five feet away from him. Plank got up, ran up to Roland and tried to grab him but Roland punched him away from him.

"Prepare to die," Roland taunted pointing at his opponent.

Plank got up and performed a blade combo to Roland's face. He then shot a blade spark to Roland's chest. Roland took out his hammer and threw it at Plank's face making him dizzy. Roland then grabbed Plank and put him on his knees.

"You will never win," Roland said taking out another Thor Hammer and smacking Plank in the back of the face with it. Roland again taunted by waving to the people in the coliseum audience. Plank took this as an advantage and made many cut marks on Roland's chest. Then doing an uppercut to his face. Roland quickly got up and power shoved Plank upwards. Then hitting the merman with the hammer while he was in the air. And to finish it. Roland power shoved Plank forwards making him fall to his side of the arena.

**Tom: King Roland wins.**

"That was pathetic," Roland said laughing a little and pointing at Plank. "Oh. You're dead," Plank said using his blades to get up. "I'll show you pathetic!"

**Tom: Round 2. Fight!**

Plank again made many more blade cuts to Roland's chest and doing to his face. Roland got up and kicked Plank in his chest making him fall. Roland then grabbed Plank and put him on his knees again.

"Was that your best," Roland taunted hitting Plank in his face with his hammer and laughing. Roland then with fierce slammed the hammer on Plank's head making the merman lay on his stomach. The king then stomped on Plank's head causing it to crack. Then grabbed his opponent by the arm and giving him a headbutt breaking his front side of his face. Plank then fell to his side of the arena.

Roland let out a evil laugh looking at Plank's dizzy body. Roland then grabbed Plank by the throat and choked him to death. After about a minute, Roland threw Plank in the air, took out his Thor Hammer and swung it at Plank's body destroying it into several pieces. Roland then raised his hammer in victory.

**Tom: King Roland wins. Fatality.**

* * *

><p><strong>Isiah: We thought it would be nice if we did an actual fight with regular King Roland. And I'd say. He's pretty cool.<strong>

***Tom slams hammer on the ground multiple times***

**Isiah: Tom, just what in the hell do you think you're doing?!**

**Tom: Trying to dig a hole.**

**Isiah: Uh...**

**Tom: Anyway, everyone, please review nicely. No flames pretty please. And when you get the chance, check out the new story we made yesterday. See you all later. We thank you for the support you give us every day. Hollar at your boys. We love y'all. Yeah!**

**Isiah: Until next time.**


	16. The Chipettes Arrival

**Isiah: What up?! Isiah and Tom here!**

**Tom: Hello.**

**Isiah: And welcome back to Sofia the First: Kingdom Fighters. Now a couple chapters ago, we said that three more characters will be revealed.**

**Tom: And we have a feeling that nobody new who they were because we said that we weren't gonna give out and hints.**

**Isiah: So it's time to reveal the three characters.**

**Tom: Let's do this!**

* * *

><p>On one side comes a red sweater chipmunk with swords on his back. On the other side comes a chipmunk in that flower bikini she wore in AATC: Chipwrecked.<p>

"Heading for a fall, Brittany," Alvin said.

Brittany took out her mini swords as she spoke. "How exactly," she asked.

* * *

><p>A purple wearing chipmunk is in the Enchantia Coliseum going against her counterpart.<p>

"A lot of warriors participate in this useless folly," says the purple wearing chipmunk. "I do so only to face my enemies."

"You cannot be Jeanette," Simon said.

"I am her dark and evil version," Jeanette did. "I fight for her darkest honors."

* * *

><p>"This is where everything began," a green wearing chipmunk said. "This is where it's all gonna end!"<p>

**The Chipettes' arrival**

**Brittany**

Brittany did a three punch combo to Alvin's face. Then she spin dashed Alvin's legs making him go in the air. That gave Brittany an advantage to do two teleport kicks on both sides of the arena. Then she threw two mini swords at Alvin.

**Jeanette**

Jeanette threw a confusion spell at Simon confusing his mind. Then she jumped in the air and teleported to the back of Simon grabbing him and lifting him in the air with her. As soon as they were in the air, two of Jeanette's dark shadows disappeared underground while the real Jeanette landed on the ground with Simon's face first.

**Eleanor**

Eleanor did a three kick combo to Theodore's stomach, chest, and face. While Theodore was flying in the air, Eleanor ducked as Queen Elsa frozen her opponent. Then Eleanor did a two hit combo with her swords and added a flamming kick to Theodore's face.

**Xrays**

Brittany gave Alvin a girly look telling him to come closer to her. Alvin tried to kick Brittany, but she blocked it, took out one of her little swords and stabbed Alvin in his crotch with it causing some good damage to his crotch. Then she kicked the red sweater chipmunk in the stomach breaking his ribs. And to finish it, Brittany grabbed Alvin by his head and kicked him in the face breaking his side of his jaw.

Jeanette casted a spell to summon her dark shadow and grab Simon by his arms from the back. The real Jeanette then gave Simon a punch to his face breaking his nose. Then allowing her dark shadow to kick Simon on his lower back breaking his back. And for the fun of it, the real Jeanette kicked Simon in his stomach making him vomit all over her leg. Jeanette's dark shadow left while the real Jeanette laughed evily.

Eleanor disappeared underground and teleported to the other side punching Theodore in his stomach. Then doing a punch to his face breaking his side of his cheek. He fell to the floor, giving Eleanor an advantage to step on his chest breaking his ribcage.

**Fatalities**

Brittany though of a way to finish Alvin. She threw two mini swords at Alvin's chest. Then she slowly walked up to Alvin looking at him seductively and placing her paw on his furry cheek. Then without warning, Brittany painfully ripped off Alvin's head and feasted on his face. She then threw the head on the ground and did a very hot pose.

"Let's do this," Jeanette said as she cracked her knuckles. She started off her fatality by summoning her dark shadow from the ground. The shadow grabbed Simon by the bottom of his sweater and began pulling him into the hole she came out of. As soon as Simon's legs were in the ground, Jeanette closed the hole leaving Simon without his legs. He slowly crawled to the purple chipette before he fell dead on his head. Jeanette laughed evily.

Eleanor snapped her fingers and lit her paws on fire. She then looked at Theodore who had a worried look on his face. He tried to run away, but Eleanor summoned flames from the ground burning Theodore alive. He ran around in circles screaming in pain. He then fell on the floor knees first.

**The Chipettes arrival**

* * *

><p><strong>Isiah: Betcha guys didn't know they were coming.<strong>

**Tom: I knew.**

**Isiah: Yeah, but you're a sidekick.**

**Tom: So?**

**Isiah: *sigh* Never mind. Anyway, we have a good idea we can use for fights coming soon. It'll be real good.**

**Tom: Yeah, whatever. Please give us nice reviews. No flames are allowed. See you all later. Hollar at your boys- Wait. Before I say yeah, gimme a sec.**

***Tom goes into closet and gets King Roland's Thor Hammer***

***Slams hammer on the ground***

**Tom: YEAH!**

**Isiah: I'm not even gonna say anything about that. Until next time.**


	17. Test Your Luck (Princess Amber)

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

**Tom: What up?**

**Isiah: And welcome back to Sofia the First: Kingdom Fighters. First off, before I say anything else, everyone, I've finally been on Fanfiction for a year. I never would've thought I'd make it this far. Thanks to the people that's been reviewing nicely, favoring, and following the stories I post. Thank you all for making it possible for me. I'm really glad I've been here for a year. Please continue to give us the support to make me go a year more.**

**Tom: And just to let you all know, last Sunday was the one year anniversary.**

**Isiah: Yeah. And again we thank you for giving us the hope that made us go a full year. Let's go for a year more. But anyway, we have a new idea for this fight. Test Your Luck.**

**Tom: The rules are simple. We have 6 slots. Whatever the slot lands on will be added to the fight. All the fighter has to do is survive.**

**Isiah: Some effect the arena, some other ones effect the fighters. Let's do this!**

* * *

><p><strong>Location: The Floating Palace<strong>

On the left side comes a princess in a golden dress and two golden fans as weapons.

**Tom: Here we go.**

The slots on the slot machine starting spinning. The first one was the opponent slot which landed on...Prince James. He came on to arena in green sweatpants and a t shirt.

"I'm kinda surprised that we're twins," James said performing a kick.

Amber threw her fans in the air as she spoke. "There's gonna be only one of us in a minute," she said catching her fans.

"Aren't you getting tired of saying that," James asked preparing for combat.

The other slots continued to spin until one of them stopped, making the other ones stop.

1. (Amber) Lucky (Wins $100,000 if match is won)

2. (Arena) Magnet floor (Floor becomes a magnet every once in a while)

3. (Amber/James) Mermaid tail (Fight with a mermaid tail)

4. (Arena) Floor of flames (Floor catches on fire every once in a while)

5. (James) Proxy Fighter (Turns the fighter into a Proxy increasing his damage)

**Tom: Round 1. Fight!**

James started off the fight by doing a superkick but Amber jumped in the air avoiding it. She then got the first hit by throwing two blade fans at James' face. Amber then slid under James' legs and hit James in the back with her fans.

As soon as James got back up, the floor turned into a magnet making Amber and James stuck in the spot they were at. They were stuck for a good 10 seconds before the floor turned back to normal. Amber took this as an advantage and used her fans to lift James in the air. She then jumper in the air and cut James in his chest with her fans, adding two punches to his face, and grabbing him by the collar doing a flip and throwing him back on the arena. As soon as Amber landed back on the arena, the floor caught on fire lighting both fighters on fire. James took more damage to the flames than Amber making him fall.

**Tom: Amber wins. Flawless victory.**

Amber threw her fans in the air yelling victoriously. James got up and cracked his head preparing for the next round.

**Tom: Round 2. Fight.**

Amber did a three punch combo to James' face. James did a backflip kick to Amber and adding a super elbow to her face. James then threw a fireball to Amber's face. The floor soon turned into the magnet floor leaving Amber and James stuck at their spot for another 10 seconds. As soon as the magnet floor turned off, the floor caught on fire lighting both fighters on fire.

**Tom: Umad or nah?**

James grabbed Amber and did a three punch to Amber's face, adding a super uppercut to her jaw. Amber quickly got up and threw two fans at James' face. The fans disappeared and James became dizzy. Amber teleported to the back of James, took out two other blade fans and stuck them in the back of James's head cracking it open. Then she teleported to the front, took out the blade fans and stuck them in James's eyes making him fall on the ground. Amber then took out her fans and bowed in victory.

**Tom: Amber wins.**

* * *

><p><strong>Isiah: Not bad for the first Test Your Luck. We're gonna add more slots to the slot machine next time.<strong>

**Tom: We hope you enjoyed the first ever Test Your Luck. Please give this chapter nice reviews. No flames please. Again, please keep up the support you give us every day. We did a full year of stories. Let's go for a year more. Anyway see you all later. Hollar at your boys! YEAH!**

**Isiah: Thank you all again. Until next time.**


	18. Test Your Luck (Eleanor the Chipette)

**Quick Ramdom Moment**

***Tom tests his might***

**Tom: Here we go!**

***Tom krarate chops the wood and breaks his hand***

**Tom: OH GOD!**

* * *

><p><strong>Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!<strong>

**Tom: What up?**

**Isiah: And welcome back to Sofia the First: Kingdom Fighters. You guys seem to like the Test Your Luck chapter, so we're gonna give you another one.**

**Tom: And this time, we're gonna add a couple more slots to the machine.**

**Isiah: Let's get started.**

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Wei-Ling Battle Arena<strong>

On the left side comes a girl chipmunk in a green bikini and with two swords on her back.

**Tom: Here we go.**

The slots on the slot machine spun around multiple times until the first slot which was the opponent slot, stopped on...Queen Emmaline. She came in the arena as a shadow but reappeared as a mermaid.

"You have no chance, mermaid queen," Eleanor said having flames come out of her paws.

"Water triumphs over fire," Emmaline said creating water balls from her hands.

"That's what they all say," Eleanor said preparing for combat.

Test Your Luck Slot Results

1. (Arena) Lock On Target (Missiles launches from the sky once in a while)

2. (Eleanor/Emmaline) Diaper (Fighters combat in a diaper)

3. (Eleanor/Emmaline) Double Tailed (Fighters fight with two tails)

4. (Emmaline) Overpowered (Increases her attack damage)

5. (Arena) Dream Combat (Turns the arena into a dream world)

6. (Eleanor) Nightmare Mode (Turns fighter into a Nightmare increasing damage)

7. (Arena) Stormy Weather (Thunderstorms in the arena)

**Tom: Round 1. Fight!**

Eleanor got the first hit by throwing her chipmunk spear at Emmaline's chest and forcefully pulling Emmaline to her. Eleanor then grabbed the mermaid, stuck the spear in her chin, and threw her to the other side of the stormy arena until the spear couldn't go any farther. A missile soon dropped from the stormy sky hitting Eleanor and making her fall.

Emmaline made a water ball and shot it towards Eleanor. She then performed a four hit combo to Eleanor before grabbing the chipmunk and slamming her face on the ground repeatedly. Eleanor quickly got up and summoned flames from the ground burning the mermaid queen. Eleanor then teleported to where Emmaline was at and punch her in the chest and adding an flamming uppercut to her face. Another missile dropped from the sky but this time it aimed for Emmaline. She quickly dodged it only to have more flames from the ground burn her by Eleanor.

**Tom: Eleanor wins.**

Eleanor took out her swords and twirled them a little before putting them on her back. Emmaline drowned in a puddle of water then jumping out of the puddle ready for the second fight.

**Tom: Round 2. Fight.**

Emmaline grabbed Eleanor, got on top of her shoulders and back flipped the chipmunk to the other side of the arena. As soon as Eleanor got back up, Emmaline slid in between Eleanor's legs, flipped her so that she was in the air, and performed a two kick combo to Eleanor's back.

Eleanor getting back up quickly teleported to Emmaline's side of the arena, and punched her in her stomach. Then adding a punch to the mermaid queen's side of her face breaking her cheekbone. Emmaline fell on the ground giving the Chipette the advantage to step on Emmaline's chest breaking her ribcage.

Emmaline quickly got back up and turned herself invisible. Eleanor smiling summoned more flames from the ground once again burning the mermaid queen. The Chipette again took out her chipmunk spear and threw it at Emmaline's chest pulling the mermaid to her. Eleanor finally performed a two hit combo with her swords, and did a flamming backflip kick to Emmaline's jaw taking off her whole entire face. Eleanor then took out her swords and lit them on fire.

**Tom: Eleanor wins. Brutality.**

* * *

><p><strong>Isiah: Wow. We have brutalities in Test Your Luck. How nice.<strong>

**Tom: We hope you all enjoyed the story. Please review nicely. Flames are not allowed. We also have another idea in mind. Fights in Sofia the First episodes. How's that?**

**Isiah: That's not a bad idea.**

**Tom: Anyway, thanks for the support you give us every day. Hollar at your boys. Yeah!**

**Isiah: Until next time.**


	19. Intro Quotes 2

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here.**

**Tom: What up everyone?**

**Isiah:, And welcome back to Sofia the First: Kingdom Fighters. Now after Tom and I posted the last chapter of this story, I've started to think of some new ideas for it. And I think I've gotten one.**

**Tom: Care to tell us what it is? Or did a full year of writing stories made you too good for that?**

**Isiah: What's that suppose to mean though?**

**Tom: I don't know.**

**Isiah: Then why would say something if you don't know what...- You know what? I'm not even gonna ask. I'm just gonna move on. Anyway, here's one of my ideas for the story. We think of the most evil villain on Sofia the First and make that character fight to destroy the world.**

**Tom: Wow.**

**Isiah: I really don't know who's the most evil villain in the show though. But anyway, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Right now we have some more intro quotes as promised not too long ago.**

**Tom: Maybe about a week ago?**

**Isiah: No.**

**Tom: *singing* We promised some intro quotes about a week ago, week ago!**

**Isiah: Shut up! Let's so this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mother Gothel vs. Cedric the Sorcerer<strong>

On one side comes a grey haired old witch with a knife in her neck. On the other side comes another grey haired old witch turning into a robe wearing sorcerer.

Your soul is mine, witch," Cedric said.

Gothel took the knife out of her neck and looked at it. She then threw it aside and chuckled evily looking at her opponent.

**Simon vs. Jeanette**

On one side comes a chipmunk in a blue sweater. On the other side comes a dark chipette floating into the arena.

"I noticed evil in you," Simon said glaring at his opponent.

"The evil is part of me," Jeanette said glaring back.

"I'll be sure to remove it," Simon said preparing for combat.

**Queen Miranda vs. Prince James**

On one side comes a queen floating into the arena. On the other side comes a prince in green sweatpants and a sleeveless tee shirt.

"Hope you mind that I test you mom," James said smiling at his opponent.

Miranda started floating a little as she spoke. "I'm gonna get me the old A++," she said.

"Or be flat on your old a-s-s," James said preparing for combat.

**Queen Emmaline vs. Plank(Rematch)**

On one side comes a merman with blades on his wrists. On the other side comes a mermaid who was invisible but turned visible.

"You will pay for making me almost kill Sofia's family," Emmaline said glaring at her opponent.

Plank sharpened his blades as he spoke. "That wasn't all me, you know," he said.

"Who else could it have been," Emmaline asked sarcastically.

**Queen Emmaline vs. Miss Nettle**

On one side comes a mermaid who was invisible. On the other side comes a fairy floating into the arena.

"No one cares what you say or do," Emmaline said turning visible.

"For now," Miss Nettle said floating a little. "But when I become the most powerful fairy in the world, you will."

"Oh shut the hell up," Emmaline said preparing for combat.

**Queen Elsa vs. Princess Ariel**

On one side comes a snow queen walking into the arena. On the other side comes a red haired mermaid appearing into the arena in a puddle.

"Mermaid princess," Elsa said making ice from her hands.

"Human snow queen," Ariel said having water come out of her hands.

"You are a worthy opponent," Elsa said preparing for combat.

**Queen Miranda vs. Mamanu**

On one side comes a sorceress walking into the arena. On the other side comes a queen floating in the air landing on the ground.

"Another fool who dares to test me," Miranda said glaring.

"You will remember my magic sting," Mamanu said throwing the skull she carried with her to the side.

"I've already forgotten your name," Miranda said with a smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>Isiah: Everyone, we're sorry for the long update on this story. We made a new Alvin and the Chipmunks story. Go check it out, because you do not wanna miss it.<strong>

**Tom: In the meantime, please review nicely. No flames. Thanks for the support you give us everyday. Hollar at your boys! Yeah.**

**IIsah: Until next time.**


End file.
